


common sense / confidence

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: Seb waved a hand dismissively as he struggled to come up with a decent reply. "Leave Dan alone, he's fine." He replied."You're only saying that because you're whipped for him." Remington said through a laugh, crossing his arms and bouncing on his heels. "And you know I'm right, so don't even argue with me."





	common sense / confidence

Remington's technically the one who started it, making a snide comment about how Daniel never _commits_ to the aesthetic, to the Band Fashion. Daniel glared at him as he put his leather jacket on. Maybe he just lacked the self-confidence, but he couldn't picture himself in anything like what the brothers wear. He told Remington to fuck off, and Remington gave him a shit-eating grin in lieu of an answer.

Sebastian had already rolled his eyes at the commotion. "I think he looks fine." He says, putting his guitar strap on. "He looks like Daniel." He added, shrugging. 

Remington made a face, putting his hands on his hips. "The Daniel Look is just boring." He replied. "Like, that's his style."

Daniel sort of figured anyone's look was boring to Remington. He supposed when you lived your life as a frontman 24/7, you just got used to dressing like an extra from a My Chemical Romance video. He doesn't say that out loud, he just looks at Sebastian for reassurance.

Sebastian regarded Remington coolly. "That's fine. Someone has to dress decently." He answered, squeezing past him to get to the hallfway to the stage.

"I thought that was your job, Seb." Emerson replied. Daniel didn't even know he was listening. Emerson had a way of being like that.

Seb waved a hand dismissively as he struggled to come up with a decent reply. "Leave Dan alone, he's fine." He replied. 

"You're only saying that because you're whipped for him." Remington said through a laugh, crossing his arms and bouncing on his heels. "And you know I'm right, so don't even argue with me."

Seb gave him a long, firm stare before turning his back to them. "Show starts in a minute." Was all he said in return

Daniel wasn't sure if he should add anything, so he didn't. He waited for his minute, and he went onstage, just like every other night. And truly, he'd never really been concerned with fashion until Palaye Royale came into his life. When you tour with three men who dressed like they went wild in a Goodwill Halloween section, you start to rethink your choice of wearing the same olive green t-shirt for three days in a row.

He'd talk to Seb about it later. He knew Seb would laugh and tell him to _shut up, he looked fine_ , and Daniel would try to not take it as a compliment and start blushing like an idiot. Yeah, right.

\- - -

Daniel brought it up when they're on the bus the next day. Remington and Emerson were fucking off somewhere with Luis, and Sebastian was crammed into the bus closet, looking for a particular suit. Seb shrugged a shoulder when Daniel mentioned being allegedly boring.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, if you want to." Seb said, turning to face Daniel. They're close to each other, and Daniel has to look up just a little bit to keep eye contact. "Like the leopard print one, I think it'd fit you just fine."

Daniel feels panic burning in his chest at Seb's suggestion. "Kind of a loud print." He replied, and he wanted to both step away and move closer at the same time.

Seb smiled, tilting his head to the side. "You think so? I think it'll suit you real well. If you don't wanna, it's cool, though." He added, pulling it out of the closet and pushing it into Daniel's hands. "Whatever you wanna do."

Daniel grips it tight. "Okay." He said, quiet, dropping his gaze to look at it. He didn't really _do_ patterns, but maybe he would tonight. For Remington, but moreso for Sebastian.

\- - -

Daniel puts it on in the bus's bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, self-doubt gripping him tight. It was so painfully obvious that it was not his shirt, nothing like anything he'd ever wear. He debates taking it off, but tells himself to get over it, it's fine. He's fine. 

He thinks about all the times he's seen Sebastian in this shirt, how loose it is around the collar, showed of Seb's collarbones nicely. It was something Seb considered casual, but it feels painfully obnoxious when Daniel's wearing it. He turns away from the mirror and leaves the bathroom, tries to project some sort of confidence. Fake it 'til you make it and all that.

Remington sees him first, and fully yells Daniel's name. Emerson winces beside him, punches Remington's leg hard after he recovers. Remington ignores him, and he's looking up at Daniel smugly. "Why are you wearing Seb's shirt?" 

"Oh, is this Seb's?" Daniel asked, to not smile as he watched Seb whip his head in Daniel's direction. 

Seb raises his eyebrows in muted surprise. "Oh?" He said, buttoning his suit jacket up, keeping a decent distance away from Daniel. He looks him up and down once, smiles a little, and he seems... approving, at least.

"What, you guys just got it mixed up after last night's events?" Emerson asks wryly, looks like he wants to say more, but Daniel tells him to shut up before he can continue.

Seb flips Emerson off quickly, like it's an automatic response at this point. "He looks good, asshole." He said, and Daniel hopes his own face isn't as red as it felt.

Remington's practically vibrating, just waiting to get a word in, some sort of innappropriate joke that'd make Emerson laugh and make Seb flip him off, too. "He pulls it off better than you, Seb." He settled on instead, far worse things running through his head.

Daniel says "thanks" under his breath, risks a glance over at Seb. Seb winks at him and grins, and Daniel thinks it's all worth it then. He doesn't care if anyone makes fun of him for it later, he's feeling pretty alright.


End file.
